The Perfect Mrs!
by XxXLittle-ArtistXxX
Summary: Rewrite. It's the ultimate game between husband and wife. "Don't worry, your wife will be dead by the time you get home." Rose Hathaway married to Adrian Ivashkov. Her assassin, Dimitri Belikov, her ex - husband. He has no idea it's her, but can she convince him not to kill her. If so, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It's the ultimate game between husband and wife. "Don't worry, your wife will be dead by the time you get home." Rose Hathaway married to Adrian Ivashkov. Her assassin, Dimitri Belikov, her ex - husband. He has no idea it's her, but can she convince him not to kill her. If so, what will happen? **

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Slightly dark themes. Darker version of the perfect Mrs. No flames. Links to clothes, cars and houses will be on my profile. Some of the descriptions of personal property is going to be from my own imagination.<strong>

**I own nothing. All rights go to Richelle Mead. I do not in any way profit from this story. Do not copy without permission. Copyright. **

**And thanks to all who reviewed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

I walked up the smooth granite path-way of my house. It was a two-story glass house with other thirty rooms. The place was wide open and not meant for children. The first room I walked into was the living room. The entire place screamed money. There was a black piano in the middle of the room, red curtains bordered every window, porcelain statues laced every corner, the couch was L-shaped and creamy white - just like the carpet and walls - on the coffee table in front of the couch was a vase of red roses. Everything was top-of-the-line. All the electronics came out of their hiding places with a remote, and it was all wireless.

"Adrian?" I called out as soon as I placed on purse on the coffee table. "Adrian, where are you?" Hmm, no answer. That was strange. Maybe he had a late shift at the office tonight. Normally when he worked late, he'd call me, but all of those times he knew about it. Maybe it was unplanned and last-minute. Adrian was a successful lawyer born into a family of old money. His father and Aunt Tatianna never approved of me, but his mother, Daniella, respected me to some extent.

We met when I was thirteen. Our fathers had to meet up and discuss some things. Our moms were talking. So it was either talk to each other or die of boredom. Ever since that second day when we met and I refused him of something, he's tried countless times to try to pursue me. Before then, I was happy with someone, everything ended badly, I lost someone I cared about deeply, but Adrian was there. Through everything.

Sighing, I decided to get dinner ready. By that I meant ordering food from Miyabi's Hibachi Grill since I couldn't cook to save my life. I ordered Teriyaki chicken and steak, both cooked well done, with rice, vegetables and a Sprite. After, I took a relaxing bath and put on my red robe. That's when I started to read a book, one that belonged to someone of my past. I still kept it, as a reminder of him.

**Camille**

"Don't worry, Camille. Things will work out in the end. She'll be gone and we can live together with our daughter." I was my PA. We had an affair one night at an office party, celebrating his big accomplishment on a big case. We ended up having a one-night stand. I became pregnant. My daughter, Avery, was born pre-mature. She was healthy, though, nonetheless. I still remember the doctor's words, _"She might not live to see ten."_ She was two-pounds, six ounces. She was so small she could hold a bottle in her mouth. That's why I needed him, his support.

I nodded. "What do we do until then?"

"We wait."

**Dimitri**

I waited until sundown before going out. It was almost night before I got to the infamous Ivashkov Mansion. I saw a small brunette woman upstairs in what I could tell was her bedroom. She turned off the lights and snuggled deep into the covers. If only she knew what she had in store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for following, alerts/favs and reviewing: **

**RoBiNiSmYbOo: She will live. **

**julia.: It would be too messy. They are practically celebrities. **

**XJelly-Bean-AndriodX: Interesting, yes. (Check out her story.)**

**Rose guest: I will explain this chapter and a bit of next chapter. **

**VAGypsy** **and bmfm fan for life: Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'm looking for a Beta. P.M. if interested.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I was hired by Lawyer Adrian Ivashkov to kill his wife. I've joined this profession since the age of sixteen, hired by Abe Mazur. After my sad excuse of a father, I wanted to harm the people who have done wrong to others. I've researched him. Rich, good-looking to females, and charismatic. Why would any woman do something and to him? He didn't give me a reason. I was hired to do my job, and I'll do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

I was just getting sleepy when I heard a creek coming from downstairs. I knew it wasn't Adrian because he'd make himself known to me. So who was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

Anytime, now. Adrian will get a call, and that Hathaway brat with be no more. You see Adrian and I have been together for quite some time. His wife, Rosemaire, was extremely loyal to him, and she needed to be removed. Or else she would be a problem.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I walked the halls as quietly as I could. I then took out the picture of his wife from out my pocket. I would recognize the angelic face, long hair, matching chocolate eyes, beautiful skin, and body anywhere. No. Unfortunately for me, I was too busy staring at this goddess's picture that I knocked over a glass figurine. This house was not meant for children.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

Someone was in the house. My fears were confirmed when I heard the glass break. I crept downstairs. "Dimitri," I whispered." He looked startled.

"Rose?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri<strong>

"What are you doing here?"

"I...I..." She slowly backed away as I stared at her, gaping like a gutted fish. She ran for the phone, but I tackled her and tied her to a chair with surrounding material's.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I have to."

Silence. Her mood changed. "Why? Why did I do to you?!"

"Shut up! Don't make this any harder for me than what it has to be."

"Wow, Belikov. Just wow-" I raised my hand up to hit her, she flinched and said, "You'd really hit a pregnant woman."

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

When I was with Adrian, I was also with another man, Jessie. Who was my baby's father? I held my breath as I looked in the envelope. If it were Adrian's, she had to go. Even if it were Jessie's, she had to go. If the baby is Jessie's, my plan is working.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is the father of Camille's baby? And what about Rose?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**lunicorn (cool name). This chapter will explain some things, but not everything.**

**Rose guest: Yes. I will try to make sure I have at least 1,000 words minimum. After this chapter. Sorry, I'm just getting my ideas together. **

**swedishdesigirl & j****ulia.: Thank you. I will try to UD weekly. **

**VAGypsy: As I writer I love cliffys, but as I reader I hate them. Double standard, I guess. And whether it's Adrian's or not, ... ;) Wait and find out. Dimitri plays a critical role, as does Camille. But Dimitri makes things interesting due to their past. I didn't want it to be Tasha. In a way, I like stories like that, but then again it can get annoying just having her chase after him in every single FF I read.**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I am looking for a Beta. Please P.M. me!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri<strong>

_"You'd really hit a pregnant woman? You'd really hit-"_

I shook myself out of it. "You ... You're pregnant?"

"Yeah. That's what I just said." I ran a hand through my hair and asked. "How far along are you?" This get got even more complicated. I was hired by Adrian Ivashkov to kill his wife. Why? I had no idea, but it had to be something big. Now that it's time to kill her, things got interesting. Not only was the love of my life married, but she was pregnant with his baby.

I then pinched my eyebrows together and repeated my question, "How far along are you?"

"Somewhere in between one week and nine months."

"Can you be specific?" Rose just gave me a look that said_, You really expect me to answer that?_

"Since we're playing twenty questions, what are you doing in my house past-" Rose cut herself to turn her head and look at the back wall where there was a clock. "-twelve o' clock. Do you even know what time it is?"

_I'll be home by 1. _I sighed deeply and pulled up a chair to look her deep in the eyes. "I was hired by your husband to ... well-."

"Do what, exactly?"

"I was hired-"

"Spit it out, Comrade."

"God, could you shut up for about five seconds-" I was cut off by the door opening and a surprised Adrian Ivashkov standing in the door-way.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian<strong>

I pulled up to the drive-way at exactly one o' clock in the morning after meeting with Camille. She seemed off. I opened the door of my home only to see my darling wife with Dimitri Belikov.

"Dimitri?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

A funny look crossed his face. "I'm doing what you told me to."

"What exactly did I tell you to do?"

"Kill Rose."

"What?" she screeched. "Why would you tell him to do that?"

"I didn't."

"Yes. You did," informed Belikov. He pulled out his phone and showed me the text.

I counted back. "That wasn't me."

"What?" he asked.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, but if you didn't send it, who did?" Belikov turned to Rose. "Did you happen to do something to someone? Someone who doesn't like you?"

"A lot of people don't like me," was all my wife said. _That sure narrows it down. _

I cursed when I realized something. "Camille."

"Camille?" Rose asked. "What would your PA want with your phone?"

"She said she wanted to send a text to her boyfriend about ow- I mean her daughter."

Rose leaned forward a bit with her eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"I-"

"No. You were about to say _our._ As in, you have a baby with _her_?" Rose didn't look mad, but her voice made me curios. She looked ... Relived?!

"What's your problem?"

"What do you mean, 'What's your problem'?"

I threw my hands up in the air. "You look happy. As a wife, you should be furious. You should be furious I cheated. You should be furious I got another female pregnant."

"I'm not mad. Do you what to know why I'm happy?" A rhetorical question. "I happy because I dodged a bullet. I knew you were cheating even before we got married."

Rose had broken up with someone before we dated and got married one month after. We only did it because of our fathers. If we got a divorce, things would turn bad, fast. But since I already took over a part of the land that my father 'ruled over', things wouldn't be as bad. If she did get pregnant, however, she would be close to two months because of that other guy she had dated before me.

"Remember that pre-nup I signed?" She continued. "You're going to need your money. As a matter of fact, there was something I didn't tell you. I'm pregnant. And the baby's father? It's Dimitri."

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri<strong>

My baby. If Roza was pregnant with _my baby_ what would Camille want to do with Rose?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. I'm not good with dialogue. And I need a Beta. P.M. if interested.<strong>

**Please give me answers for these questions.**

**1. What do you want to happen next?**

**2. Should Rose and Adrian divorce?**

**3. Should Rose and Dimitri leave? (If so, where would they go?"**

**4. What about Camille? Who is her daughter's father?**


	4. Chapter 4

**julia. : Thank you. There will be more twists and turns along the way. Hopefully, I can live up to expectations. **

**VAGypsy: I lauged (in a good way) when I read the, 'Run, run away with your comrade' part. I think you can figure out who paid Adrian. **

**RozalineGrey899: Thank you for sticking with this! I think you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT: I am sorry for the late update I just had to take a break and re-gather myself because of a few things. That and I have a lot of testing coming up<strong>**. The GOOD NEWS is *drumroll* I have winter break from December 15-January 5! I just might surprise with a lot of updates. ;)p**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I am looking for a Beta. I also need a few ideas.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-One year later-<em>

**Rose**

We moved to Russia. While there I met Dimitri's family -Yeva scares me a little- became Mrs. Rosemarie Belikova and had little Adam Ivan Mason Belikov. However as we moved not everything would be how it was in the movies. I knew things were far from over and things would get to be tough, but I never expected that it would get so bad, I would be giving my baby away.

Here's how it happened...

Adam was like his father when it came to sleeping. He might've woken up, but he didn't cry in the night. He only did it as soon I was awake. This kid was a min-reader. I got up and got changed into a long-sleeved shirt, some jeans and a pair of boots that came all the way up to the knee. I went into Adam's cream-colored room and got him ready. His regular feeding and everything.

It was around three when Dimitri came home. It was a strange tension. Something was wrong. Three painful knocks on the door sounded.

The fear had me remember something I tried so hard to forget.

_I was at seven months when men dressed in black broke into our home. The were coming at me right and left, but Dimitri was my knight in shinning armor. He started shooting at whoever came at me. He was running towards me from the other side of the room. _

_One of the men grabbed me. I screamed as my world went back. I remember being in horrible pain, on my back. The cool and crisp white sheets contrasted to my burning, hot skin. I looked around while panting and grabbing my stomach. I was in labor._

_Adam was born two months early at 2lbs and 6-8 oz. _

Every time I thought about my son, I knew he was a fighter and a survivor. I looked at Dimitri, who pushed me out the back door and got his gun ready. "Get Adam and meet Viktoria back outside. Then come back in. I'll need your help."

I swaddled Adam in a blanket so he wouldn't be cold, all while trying to get to Viktoria without scaring or spooking out Adam. Once outside, I looked at Viktoria and said, "Take care of my son." I looked him for what I hoped wouldn't be the last time. "Mommy loves you. Don't ever forget that."

Something flashed in his eyes. He started bawling as I handed him over to my sister-in-law. She gave me a side hug and took off with him in her arms. I ran to my bedroom and took out the gun Dimitri had in the drawer. I pulled it out, loaded it and got it ready. As soon as those men kicked in my door, I started shooting.

_This will be the last time you threaten my family. _

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short. Please give me answers for these questions.<strong>

**1. What do you want to happen next?**

**2. Who do you think was knocking and why?**

**3. What do they want? **

**I need ideas. I'll give each of you credit for helping. Thank you. Mostly to you, **RozalineGrey899. ****


End file.
